


[Podfic] To A Doctor's Wife

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Asexuality, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Author's note: Asexual Holmes/Married!Watson. Love. ACD doesn't do consistent Universe creation. I have made the following assumptions: Watson did marry again after Mary, in or around late 1902; Holmes and Watson read what each other wrote long, long before it appeared in The Strand.





	[Podfic] To A Doctor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To a Doctor's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131343) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



I love recording epistolary stories, and this one is very good. Thanks to the author for letting me record it! 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/854pnxuji75cbox4sov8) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012100801.zip)). Length: 26 m 33 s.


End file.
